


The baby is late

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The Dag fears for the future of her child.





	The baby is late

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O bebê está atrasado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819242) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #021 - late.

The baby was late, already three days past due, the others informed her far too often, but she didn’t want to think about it. When they were still captives, her body a battleground and the thing growing inside her the evidence of an invasion, she did what she could do ignore all the signs, pretend this wasn’t happening. She always had an easier time than most when it came to living outside her body, or perhaps inside her head.

Then, they were free, and she couldn’t stand the idea that through her a piece of that monster still existed. She thought about ending it many times during the months. As a tribute to the Keeper of Seeds, she had brought her collection back to live, and had learnt a great deal about all the plants she cared for. Terminating a pregnancy would be easy. Not pleasant, but amongst the many treatments that she was learning could be made using her plants, very few didn’t come with unpleasant side effects. The same medicine that saved lives could cause pain, sleepless nights, nausea, fever… that meant something to her, on a metaphysical level, the way reality was defined by symbolism and the way one would attribute value to interpretations, but it was far too complex for her to place in words, it was the kind of thought that could only exist inside her head.

Her decision was made by inaction, rather than action. She always had the option to end this pregnancy, to chose not to bring Joe’s child into the world. There was no right decision, so there was no wrong one. The thing growing inside of her wasn’t yet a person, and there would be no fault in ending that existence before it was truly a life. However, the same way she grew attached to her plants, growing from tiny seeds until they had taken the Citadel and gave it a new life, she grew attached to the seed that grew inside her.

As was said to her before, there was hope for that would be life. Perhaps the child would be her daughter, and not Joe’s son, or perhaps even a son could be taught the right way now that that monster was torn apart and roughly disposed, not even awarded a decent burial, and the final indignity to pay for his violations. A potential existed there, like the potential of the seeds she couldn’t identify, couldn’t find in any of their many books, and potential brought forward curiosity.

“Furiosa says it will be a girl,” came a voice from behind her, timid and low, but without the fear that marked it in the past.

“How can she know?” The Dag asked, keeping her eyes to the horizon.

Cheedo came sit by her side. “She see many children come into this world, before she was taken and after. She says she can tell just by looking at your belly.” Her voice was filled with awe, she never lost the fascination with the abilities of her new family, now that they were allowed to flourish.

“Then she better stay in here, the world isn’t a kind place for a woman.”

Cheedo placed a hand over The Dag’s belly, her movement slow and careful, as if she was waiting for The Dag to tell her to stop. “She’ll be strong like her mother, she won’t be afraid.”

“But I am afraid,” she confessed. Of what, she didn’t know, didn’t even want to think about.

“I was afraid before, and you helped me. You protected when I didn’t yet know how to protect myself, didn’t even know what hurt me. Let me help you now, in any way I can.”

“Would you stay with me? I don’t want to face this child alone.”

Cheedo nodded, smiling. “Of course I will. Should I call Furiosa? Or perhaps one of the other Mothers? I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“It will be a few hours before any medicine can take effect, but you can call them.” This child seemed to be in need of some help, as it was more common for babies to be born before term than days after, and anything she could make to induce labor would need time to take effect, and was sure to be unpleasant, but her life would be at risk if she didn’t give birth soon.

“I’ll be back soon, to wait with you.”

The Dag nodded, acknowledging but didn’t reply further. Her mind was now far way, detached from what she was doing. By the end of the night, the potential would turn into reality, eliminating all other possibilities. She wasn’t ready for this, not yet, but there wasn’t much of a choice. The time had passed without worrying itself with asking permission, and she had no other option than to face the results.

Whatever happened, she wouldn’t be alone. She was one of the Many Mothers too, they had been eager to adopt a new generation, to pass on their knowledge and their ways to the young women, after fearing for so long that their culture with die when the last of them passed. They had been without children for a very long time, and now they would have the chance to raise one again. The Dag’s child would be the first born to their group in nearly two decades, and it was a symbol of hope for them, as much as their new home and the growing plants had been. The Dag would never have to face motherhood alone, they were all a family, and the child of one was the child of all.

Joe had hoped for an heir, and didn’t care about anyone else’s wishes, and now it didn’t matter what he wanted, it only matter what she wanted, The Dag had all the power now, over her body and the future of her offspring. And her child would be free, her child would be loved, her child would be kind.


End file.
